Amazamazing
Amazamazing makes OCs. Concepts and Ideas just a general list of things i could do * Ophelia Despoena ** roybel with a reason ** "i could be a rebel but look where that got me oh my god" ** "i could be a royal but that means succumbing to a tragedy. but maybe i could avoid it because now i know about it" ** life is pain *Dysnomia Peiratis ** sciron kid ** leans into being the grandchild of poseidon way too much ** THIS MEANS PIRATES ** HECK YEAH Characters i arrange my ocs by alignment because arranging them alphabetically means acknowledging why so many of them start with M and i don't want to do that Royals * Arisha Astart: daughter of Astarte from Phoenician mythology **A passionate fangirl who'll do anything for her OTP. * Iliona Eunoe: successor to Hecuba from Greek Mythology ** A princess with a privileged and traumatic past. * Circa Perenna: daughter of Anna Perenna from Roman mythology **A party girl with more excitement than a Roman candle. * Morgan Skuldsdóttir: daughter of Skuld from Norse mythology ** An impulsive seer who can't care less about the future * [[Sunzi Chiu-T'ien|'Sunzi Chiu-T'ien']]: son of Jiutian Xuannü from Chinese mythology ** A fearless warrior with a taste for battle and a passion for love. Rebels * Alulu Yalit: successor to Qamaits from Nuxalk mythology ** A revolutionary who literally can't shut up. * Meralco Voltes V: son of Kidlat from Philippine mythology ** A striking lad who wants to make a difference. * Mollie Acanthus: daughter of Chloris from Greek mythology ** A florist with a heart of gold and a thumb of green. * Paxithea Phix: successor to the Sphinx from Greek mythology **A terrible riddler who loves equally terrible puns. * Petrifica Medeon: successor to Medusa from Greek mythology ** A quirky gorgon who isn't as stony as you'd expect. Roybels * Carter Threskiornis: son of Thoth from Egyptian mythology ** A glorified secretary with a fondness for music and himself. * Larceny Lavernalis: daughter of Laverna from Roman mythology ** A thief with a gift for unlikely escapes. * Marseille Praxidice: successor to Paris from Greek mythology ** An indulgent mortal whose smiles and laughs come cheap. * Ophelia Despoena: successor to Orpheus from Greek mythology ** A pragmatic idealist cursed with decision anxiety. * Senkhara Irimaat: daughter of Osiris from Egyptian mythology ** A budding archaeologist who's actually just a graverobber. Neutrals * Bae Seungjae: son of Eopsin from Korean mythology ** A timorous mess that arouses amusement on his humorous warpath. * Chloe Moirai: daughter of Clotho from Greek mythology ** A gossip who will always be the first to know. * Dysnomia Peiratis: successor to Sciron from Greek mythology ** A turbulent pirate who is too much, or maybe you're just not enough. * Friday Fenhalla: daughter of Frigg from Norse mythology ** A solicitous stranger with a tendency to adopt those she comes into contact with. * Hope Amihan: successor to Anitun Tauo from Philippine mythology ** A fickle storm goddess as unpredictable as weather. OC Content Playlists Morgan playlist thumb.jpg Chloe playlist thumb.jpg Senkhara playlist thumb.jpg Larceny playlist thumb.jpg *Morgan's playlist *Chloe's playlist *Senkhara's playlist *Larceny's playlist Category:Driver